Marvel Vs Capcom: Fate of the Worlds
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Long ago the world was once one, one world, one earth. But after a great battle the world was cracked apart never to be one ever again. Many years later a young boy discover the seal of the world after wanting to discover his family history, his actions may yet bring the worlds back together again but at what price? Naruto X Marvel vs Capcom, Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Naruto series or the Marvel Vs. Capcom series as well.**

**Hello everyone Bunjithewolf here, I wanted to say I would like to thank everyone who have pm or left a review on "She belongs to me" and "Eyes of the Predator" Your words and support have helped me alot and I would like to thank all of you!**

**I said my updates will be slow until I get over and solve...the thief problem but until then I hope this will keep you all happy. Long back in 2010 or 2011 I believe I brought up I was gonna do a Naruto X Marvel vs Capcom story. Stuff happen and I've been delay few times, I finally got my shit together and well here it is, enjoy everyone!**

**Again thank you all for your support and help ^_^**

**PS-I will update "The Island" next and also "The Wounded Warrior" and the Final part for "Love For Thunder Thighs" I placed "Without You" on Hiatus because let just say...things aren't going well as I plan when I last update it...**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter I-The Other Worlds Part 1**

'_I've fought many warriors during my life. I've met countless people on my journey and all of it was worth it. In the end I understand what it means to have a family. A family who truly cares about you I know now mother, father. I know why you gave me the future why you sacrifice your lives for me.' _Naruto stood on the battleground. The world was in pain as the skies were dark, thunder roared. Buildings are in ruins and the screams of the people calling out for help. Naruto was alone facing the enemy in his path.

Naruto was bleeding from his mouth. His right arm was broken and his chakra was very low. But Naruto smiled upon facing his enemy. The enemy walked towards him slowly.

The enemy was a tall being was ten feet tall. Its eyes were white as snow. Its body was covered in dirt and fire mix together as the being was bleeding lava from its body as if it was blood.

Naruto chuckled "I guess not all anger I can get rid of. But…I tried. I won't give up…I made a promise to everyone. I am going to give it my all. You may be pure fury but I've met someone who's much angrier than you! I may not have enough power to end this. But I'll win this fight…"

'_One year has changed so much. One year I found this world. One year ago I met them...everyone.'_

**One Year Ago:**

It wasn't long ago that young sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki defeated the Akatsuki leader Pain or rather Nagato Uzumaki. With the power of using Jiraiya's book and listening to Nagato's life story of how he came to be, Naruto felt sorry for his fellow clansmen.

Nagato told Naruto that he was an Uzumaki much like Naruto. But however he only told Naruto a piece of the Uzumaki clan.

The words Nagato told Naruto still haunted the young ninja's mind.

"_Our clan was once powerful and well known. But now they're a forgotten in the dust. Naruto go back to Konoha, near the village near the hidden forest there should be a shrine of our clan. Everything will be clear when you arrive." Nagato cough as blood drips from his mouth._

"_Nagato!" Konan gasps._

"_I'm ok Konan, we have to trust Naruto. Like us he's Jiraiya's student. Also he's an Uzumaki…like me. I believe in you Naruto, I believe you will be the one to end all of this hatred…Jiraiya passed this to me and now…I have…passed it…you." Nagato's final words before he'd sacrifice himself to revive those he have killed within the raid of the village hidden in the leaves._

'_Nagato,'_ Naruto thought.

**Later on that day: Outside of Konoha**

Everyone was still recovering from the battle with Pain of the Akatsuki as the hidden leaf village was destroyed with one blast of his most powerful attack. Naruto was happy all his friends made out alright and thanks to Sakura, Hinata alive.

But what Nagato said to Naruto only made him grew curious. He wanted to know more about his clan. He didn't even think he was a part of a clan from how Nagato told him. The Uzumaki clan was a well known and powerful.

Naruto arrive at the spot which Nagato told him about. The young ninja only found a ruin shrine. The shrine was large and had the Uzumaki clan symbol on the front. Naruto stare at the symbol as it reminded him of the symbol that Konoha use on the back of Jounin's, Chunin's and even few Genin's clothes.

"Just what's going on here?" He asked himself.

Seeing there was a small hole to the right of the shrine. Naruto slide through the hole to enter the shrine. Once inside, the young Uzumaki looked around the place only to find nothing but ruins and rumble.

He had a disappointed frown on his face. He found nothing to would help him understand about the Uzumaki clan. But suddenly the floor underneath him weaken, before he even had a chance to move the floor gave out and down he went into the unknown.

What seem like a moment has passed. Naruto open his eyes to find himself in what appears to be an underground carven. The underground carven was filled with fire light that lighten the path way.

Getting off the ground and brushing off the dirt from his clothes. He walked on to whatever this path took him. He walked for a while until he entered a large room. The large room had the Uzumaki clan on each side of the walls.

In the certain of the room there was a book on a stand. Naruto walked over to the stand. He reached out to the book but suddenly he stopped when he heard a voice. The voice was a woman's but however her voice echoes through the room.

"**Thou shall not break the barrier that connects the world. It is too soon for the world to become whole. But if thou believe the time is now. Break the seal and be open to the truth. But be warned thou choice may be thou last."**

The book opened as a bit flash of light nearly blind Naruto as he quickly shut his eyes.

"Gah!" He yelled.

When the light died down he found himself in a different place. The place he was in a white room. Confuse he was, wondering what was going went through his mind.

"Hello…Naruto." A woman's voice spoke.

He gasped he quickly turned around only to see a woman standing behind him.

The woman was very beautiful, she had bright-red hair and large dark green eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in bunds with hair pins in them with three clips in the front. On her forehead was a violet-colored diamond mark on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them.

"W-who are you and how do you know my name?" He'd stunner.

The red haired woman chuckled with a friendly smile.

"So you're Kushina offspring? You have your mother's face and her will." The woman said.

"Kushina who's that?" He looked confuse. For a moment the woman frown, she closed her eyes.

"So you never met your mother have you little one?" She asked him.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"I am Mito Uzumaki. I am the wife of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju." Mito introduced herself to the young ninja. When he heard who she was and who was married too. His eyes widen he was talking to Tsunade's grandmother.

"But Baa-chan's grandparents long have passed. How is it possible I'm talking with you?" He looked lost.

"Baa-chan?" Mito laughed "Little Tsunade is that your nickname now?" Again she laughed.

"How is it possible I'm talking with you, you're dead…right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Long before I died. I came to this place the Uzumaki hideout underneath the Shrine. I knew who you were because this place for Uzumakis only, the moment you stepped in this room I knew who you were. I placed half of my life force into the book of our people. I am here as two things as the guide for anyone of the Uzumaki bloodline who find this book. And also I am the guardian of the seal that rest within this place. However since you are Uzumaki I won't attack you." Mito explained to the young Uzumaki.

"What seal?" He asked her.

"I protect the Seal of the world, little one." She simply said.

"Seal of the world?" Mito nodded.

"Long ago there was a great beast that nearly brought the world to compete ruin. However a young Sage came and defeated the beast. The beast had a name Juubi. It was the Ten Tailed Beast." She said.

"Ten Tailed Beast?" Naruto looked shock.

"The Sage took the beast power and sealed it away within the Moon. However the world was in ruins and was nearly was destroyed. However the Sage used the Juubi's power to slip the world apart creating three different full whole earths he'd seal each of them away so the worlds could heal. After the battle of Juubi, many people was…changed…so changed the world would not accepted them and also the Juubi born many offspring these offspring were named 'Demons'" Mito explained the story of the Juubi.

"What happen to these worlds? What do you mean people became…changed?" He asked Mito.

"The Juubi was leaking so much chakra it leach out to any living thing. It either gave them a power boost or transforms them. However the Sage seal the world with the people were changed, into a different world in a different space, he also did the same with the world filled with 'demons' I do not know the fate of each of these worlds." She sighed with a frown.

"Man that Sage guy sound awesome." Naruto was amaze by the story Mito had told him.

"That was almost two thousand years ago. I believe these worlds have changed. Much like how our world has. I cannot stop you from undoing the seal since we are blood. But I will warn you Naruto. Do not listen to the One Eyed God. His words are filled with lies." Mito warned him.

"One Eyed God?" He looked at her.

"The Juubi was birthed through a more powerful being. Its name shall not be spoken we only call it the One Eyed God. My only warning I shall give you is what all have told us Uzumaki children of noble blood. I believe you have not heard his voice since you are not a full blooded Uzumaki. But you are Uzumaki nonetheless. Do not listen to what he says and do not look at him directly in the eye, if you do you will never escape from a realm where Death may never come." Mito step aside as beside her was a gray orb filled with black chakra.

Naruto looked at the gray orb he saw there was a few crack on the orb. He wasn't sure why there were cracks?

"Has it always look this way?" He point at the gray orb. Mito looked to see there were indeed cracks on the gray orb. Mito's eyes widen in fear. She wasn't sure how it was possible.

"The seal…is breaking…but how?!" She yelled.

The gray orb cracked as a powerful shockwave unleashed from the orb. Mito vanished upon being hit by the shockwave as the black chakra consumed Naruto.

**Moments later:**

What seem like forever, he woke to find himself inside void of pitch black. He wasn't sure where he was or where here was?

"**Hello little one,"** A dark voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the voice.

"**Who I am is no importations. The seal has been broken. The world shall return to the way to its original form. It will take time for the seal of the others to break but slowly the worlds shall become one. I must thank you little one you have serve me well. Then again you are from those who serve me long ago." **The dark voice chuckled in the end.

"**But for now sleep little one. You'll need it where you're going."** Naruto felt suddenly sleep as his eyes as it fell deeper into the darkness.

But however suddenly Naruto heard a voice in his head, the voice belong to a woman's. However the voice was unfamiliar to him.

_"Little one, you are needed I will not have you go to waste." _A portal opened below Naruto as the young Uzumaki fell into the portal of light escaping from the dark unknown world. Naruto fell through this portal light and as he did. He felt a sudden warmest surrounding him. It felt so rich so warm so filled with life. He open his right eye, though his sight was fuzzy he couldn't make out what he saw but for a moment he thought he saw a giant bird in flames, in the heart of the giant flame bird was a naked woman with long red hair curl up like a ball.

He closed his right eye as fell the warmest left him as he kept falling into the unknown.

**Somewhere in the unknown:**

"**Everything is in place the puppet has been sent the other world."** The dark voice spoke.

"**What is your bidding Old One?" **Another dark voice spoke.

"**The first seal has been broken, now we need to break the other two. It will take time for the other worlds become one. But breaking the seal will hash it. I need you to spikes the mortal into breaking for me."**

"**I know just the thing to do it." **

"**Perfect but we both agree we need to dispose of anyone who get in our way."**

"**What about the puppet?"**

"**He's been dispose of. He won't get in our way. He's just a mortal who a puppet who serve me well like the others."**

"**Very well then we shall continue as planned."**

**Elsewhere:**

"Hmm…" The sound Naruto made waking up. He found himself lying down on the ground. But however the ground was hard and cold. He opened his eyes to find himself within an alleyway but however the place he was in was very unfamiliar to him.

It was night as there was giant tall metal building stood tall nearly reaching the skies. His head spinning but he wasn't sure where he was or how he got there. He knew whatever he was he was far away from any hidden village. Getting off the ground he decided to leave the alley to find out just where he was?

Suddenly Naruto heard someone cried for help. Just when Naruto was about to leave the alleyway he bumped into someone. Both Naruto and the person fell on their butts from the clash.

The person whom he bumped into was a young woman. She had long red hair, her eyes were green. She wore a white button up T-shirt with tight red color leather pants with black high heel shoes. Her figure was outstanding her hips were wide and lovely, she has a curvy figure, with large breasts.

When Naruto laid his eyes on the woman he instantly blushes from seeing how beautiful she was. But he quickly snapped out of it when she got off the floor quickly, she helped Naruto off the floor.

"Please you have to help me." She told the young ninja.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on; he had no idea what the woman needed his help with. He was lost but however he nodded his head being a kind heart person he was.

The woman smiled. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, Naruto's eyes widen on what she was doing. He had no idea what she was planning. But before he could say anything he was silence by her kiss.

Having no idea on why the woman was suddenly making out with him, Naruto was about to break the kiss when he heard the sound of footsteps.

The woman broke the kiss for a moment.

"Just play along…please…" Her voice was kind and sweet. As again she smiled at him. She pressed her soft lips against his lips once again. However this time the woman placed his hands on her round large rear end.

The sound of footstep grew louder by the second. The owner of those loud footsteps came closer and closer until it reached the alleyway where the two was.

It was a man who appearance to be in his late twenties, he had short white hair. His eyes were blue. He wore a long crimson coat; underneath the coat he wore a dark red vest. He wore black pants with black western boots to match his pants. On the man's back was a very large broadsword, in the man's hands were a pair of twin pistols one was white and one was black.

The white haired man notice Naruto making out with a red head beauty. He had a small smirk across his face. He kept on walking.

The red haired woman notice the man was gone. Naruto was enjoying the kiss but he felt something was odd about this kiss. He felt something was draining him. Something was sucking his chakra from him.

Naruto felt the woman gripped his shoulders tightly. The woman wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips holding a tight grip around him.

As the woman was draining him of his chakra, Naruto's eyes flash red as his body started to be given off a reddish aura around his body. The woman gasps as she let go of Naruto, the young ninja fell to his knees as the red aura vanished, his eyes returned back to being blue colored.

"You have such dark energy. I sense a lot of hatred and rage. Won't mind if I help you release that stress darling?" The red haired woman's voice sudden changed from sweet and kind to a lusty voice with a bit of Scottish ascent.

Naruto watched as the woman before him changed her appearance. Her red hair changed from red to green. She had large bat wings on top of her head as pair of large bat wings came out from her back.

"I promise this won't hurt darling, you will feel nothing but the greatest of pleasures." The green haired woman licked her lips before she unbutton her shirt slowly while sexually teasing the young ninja. Naruto was still turn on from her kiss before she started draining him of his energy.

But the woman stopped when she heard the sound of a gun being cocked. The woman looked back to see who was there but there was no one there.

"Up here." The voice said.

The woman green haired looked up to see who was there. She frowns once she saw when she looked up. It was the white haired man who walked by earlier.

The white haired man jumped down in front of Naruto.

"Sorry to cock-blocking you buddy but this babe I all ready got dibs on." The man aimed his pistols at the woman.

"I was enjoying my dinner he was cute dish too." She glared at the man.

"Sorry but dinner is-"

"Catch me if you can Son of Sparda. And as for my handsome dinner…I'll come back for you or maybe you'll be my midnight snack." The woman chuckled as she flew into the air but before she took off she blew a kiss to Naruto while giving him a sexy as well. The white haired man chased after her but before trying to shot her down with his pistols.

Naruto was alone in the alleyway like before and like before he was lost. He wasn't sure why or how he got here. But right now all he knew was this world was strange.

'_Is this the world that had the demons or is it the other world?'_ He thought.

But before Naruto was about to leave the alleyway, he felt something odd flowing in the air. There was a strong energy he sense in the air.

'_What is this feeling?'_ He thought.

Naruto decide to follow this strong energy he was sensing. He followed this feeling throughout the city. Naruto felt the energy sense end when he arrived at an empty basketball count in the park. But however the place wasn't quite empty as he thought.

Naruto saw a small white cat with blue fur on the top of its head. The small white cat was in a corner as it was corned by what appearance to be a large black colored dog. The white cat had wounds on its legs and tail.

The large black dog barked angrily at the small white cat.

"Hey leave that cat alone!" He yelled at the large black dog.

The large black dog turned it head to look at the Uzumaki. Naruto backed away a little bit as this wasn't any normal large dog. Naruto saw the large dog's eyes glowing red, as it black fur wasn't black but was actually dark purple. The demonic dog opened its mouth as it shows it large black fangs as it was ready to attack. But the demonic dog suddenly stopped and only stared at Naruto.

Naruto took one step forward as his eyes glared at the demonic dog. The demonic dog felt something was funny about Naruto, suddenly it saw an image of a large fox creature floating above him.

The demonic dog melt into the ground as it became a shadow, the demonic dog slowly escaped from Naruto. Once it was gone, Naruto walked over to the wounded white cat. He began to wonder was the energy sense was it from that shadow creature or was it something else.

Naruto held the small cat in his arms as the little feline was shaking.

But then Naruto felt it again he felt the energy he was sensing earlier. It was getting strong it was closer much closer. He looked around but saw nothing. He looked up at the sky as he saw something forming in the sky. He saw there was symbol kanji in the air. The kanji symbol open a portal in the sky as someone fell from it.

Naruto jumped high in the air he caught the person, holding him underneath his left arm.

The person was a white haired man, he almost look like the white haired man who saved him earlier, but his style clothed was different. The man wore a dark purple suit which seem to be royal flashy from how he was dressed. In the man's right hand was a long katana blade but however the blade was broken in half.

Naruto let out a deep sigh he wasn't sure what was going on. He was far away from home and already he met a strange woman who nearly drains him from a kiss alone. A strange white hair man saved him then he saved a small cat from which were a demonic shadow beast and now a man falling from portals. The night was young for our hero.

"Wonder if there's a hospital nearby?" He wondered.

Naruto's journey in this new world has only just begun.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hope you all enjoy this first chapter more will come soon. I always enjoy those trailers of MVC3 and UMVC3 but...man those trailer were really one big ass bug lighter for us by Capcom. I thought they was gonna give a story mode...a real one...but nope. Oh well trailers alone can people such ideas.**

**I know some of the characters of the game have a bit of a mix of history in this game. As such even though Dante dressed as his DMC3 version yet he knows Trish, some of these character are dressed in their appearance after their series is over or that game part was done. As such Nemesis from RE3 yet he was killed by Jill who in her RE5 form, then again Umbrella did made four Nemesis so he might be one of the four or a clone of the one who stalked Jill like a horny crazy boyfriend hahaha...poor Jill.**

**Anyway on to the next part!**

**"THE PAIRING!" Yelled a man dressed in red and black with lots of guns strap to his back.**

**Gah Deadpool...wait what are you doing here?**

**"Hi Bunji-san don't mind me I'm just doing what I do best...BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL MWAHAHAHA." The Merc with the mouth laughed.**

**Um ok anyway here are the top voted girls to be paired with Naruto Uzumaki.**

**First is Felicia, second place Morrigan and Amaterasu aka Ammy-chan, third place is Chun-li and Jill Valentine, fourth place is She-hulk, fifth place is Jean grey aka Phoenix, sixth placed is X-23 aka Laura, Storm in seventh place.**

**"Wow talk about a few tie in huh? I'm surprise Felicia out rank Morrigan or even for the fact She-hulk is in fourth place same with Jean. So what ya gonna do the fans have spoke with their votes." Deadpool asked.**

**I'm not sure but I'll decide what is what as the story goes.**

**"You sure you can keep the story going? Many know you have a bad habit of leaving thing not finish." Deadpool rubbed the back of his head.**

**I'll try to finish it I even got down the ending down and also-**

**"No Bunji no spoiler keep it in that little vault you call the brain. Once again everyone Bunji is having a real hard time in his life he will try to finish it at the best of his abilities."**

**Thanks Wade.**

**"No problem...so do I get a chick?" He asked.**

**I'll think about it.**

**"Oh, oh, oh is it Rogue or maybe Kitty or maybe Emma or Cammy or Lady or Claire redfield or Rose or Rainbow Mika with that hot big ass of hers is maybe it from Naruto's world? You know that Tsunade with that big rack and that sexy nurse friend she got or that cougar Konan rwar" Deadpool chuckle with pervy thought.**

**I'LL THINK ABOUT IT WADE!**

**"As you command oh Bunji one see ya later everyone! Deadpool out!"**

**HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Naruto series or the Marvel Vs. Capcom series as well.**

**Once again I thank Pyromania101 for beta the chapter**

**Chapter II-The Other Worlds part II**

After traveling through the night looking for a hospital, Naruto finally spotted a large building that looked like it could be one. The blonde carried the white-haired man on his back while holding the cat underneath his right arm. Both were bleeding badly, so he hastily entered the hospital.

"Can I get some help here?" he called out. One man looked at him and summoned a few more people to help. Four men took the white-haired man off Naruto's back, causing a bit of blood to drip on the floor. A young female nurse with short brown hair and blue eyes took the cat from Naruto.

"Is that man your friend? Is the cat his pet?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Please follow me to the waiting room," she told him.

**A few hours later:**

It had been only five hours since Naruto had first sat in the waiting room, but it felt much longer, so long that he ended up falling asleep. But then he heard the doors open, and in walked the nurse from before. In her arms was the white cat that Naruto had rescued, its arms, legs and tail wrapped in bandages.

The nurse handed the white cat over to him. "Your cat will be fine," she said. "Her wounds aren't too seriously. But your friend has suffered seriously wounds. He has quite a few deep cuts. Whoever attacked him must have really wanted him dead." Naruto looked down from hearing this. "He's being moved to room B-45 on the second floor," she added.

"_He's not my friend; I just found him, same with the cat,"_ he said.

"Oh, you speak Japanese. But you can understand me." She smiled at him.

'_Japanese? Wonder if that my nation's tongue to them? I am in a different world…I better go with this until I find out where I am,'_ the young ninja thought. Again he nodded.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked, to which he shook his head.

"_I think I'll stay here for the night,"_ he declared.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"_I'm Naruto."_

"I'm Rebecca." She smiled at him.

**Later that night:**

In Room B-45, Naruto sat in a chair near the man's bed. Naruto wasn't sure why but he decide to keep an eye on the white-haired man.

The white cat was asleep on Naruto's lap. He smiled at the adorable animal and stroked it gently, eliciting a purr from the creature.

'_I wonder how everything's going back home?'_ he thought.

**The next day:**

Morning arrived for the Uzumaki. He felt something heavy pressed against his body. When he opened his eyes, his sight was blurry but only for a moment. He looked down and blinked in surprise. Sitting on his lap wasn't the white cat but a woman with long blue hair with cat claws for hands and cat feet for feet. Her long white tail was wrapped around his hips.

"Hmm…" He shook his head as his sight cleared. Once his sight was clear the small white cat was there, sleeping on his lap.

"Gah…" A voice was heard. Naruto looked to see the white-haired man was awake now.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"_You're in a hospital," _Naruto told him. The white-haired man clearly understood Naruto just fine.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"_I'm Naruto. I found you; you were bleeding pretty badly. What happened?"_

"I can't remember." He told Naruto.

"_Memory loss, huh? That sucks."_ He sighed.

"Where are my things?"

"_Right here._" Naruto placed the cat on the floor gently before reaching underneath the bed and retrieved the man's clothes, which were folded up. The man stared at the clothing. "_Is there's something wrong?_" Naruto asked.

"I felt…there's something missing," he said.

'_Damn I really hoped it isn't that broken katana. I made sure no one would find it.'_

The man placed his right hand at the base of his neck.

"_Missing a necklace?_" Naruto guessed.

"I'm not sure."

"_Don't worry man, your memories should come back at some point._" He smiled.

"Naruto."

"_Yeah?_"

"Thank you for saving me, even though you don't know me."

"_No problem._" Naruto grinned.

"Is that cat yours?" Said cat was wide awake now, but it just went back to sitting in Naruto's lap. It into Naruto's eyes, and he smiled at the feline.

"_Yeah I guess so,_" he said as the cat nuzzled against his chest and purred.

"_Well good luck getting your memories back. I only stay here for the night._" Naruto left the room.

Leaving the hospital soon after, Naruto placed the white cat on his right shoulder. He liked the company of the little feline.

Naruto enter the same basketball court where he found the cat and the man. He looked around for a moment, there was no one there. Naruto looked at a trash can. He peeked inside, then reached inside and withdrew the broken katana.

Naruto stared at the broken blade. '_Wonder if I can find a blacksmith.'_ The broken blade gave off a small glow when he wasn't paying attention to it.

Suddenly the white cat leaped from his right shoulder. It let out a loud meow before walking off.

'_Does it want me to follow it?' _he wondered.

Naruto followed the white cat to what appeared to be a small apartment. Why did the cat bring him here? Naruto saw the cat meow at him as she scratched the welcome mat. Naruto reached underneath it only to pick up a key.

Again the cat let out a meow at him.

"Want me to use it?" He asked the cat. Again the cat meowed.

Unlocking the door Naruto entered the apartment. Inside the apartment was a large couch, a large screen TV, a large bed, a large bookshelf, and a small wooden table. Naruto found it odd that there was no picture of the owner inside the place. Suddenly Naruto saw the cat jump on the couch and curl into a ball. He smiled after the cat's action.

"I hope your owner doesn't mind if I stay for a bit," he said to the cat.

Naruto spend all day wondering what world he was brought to. He took this time to look around the apartment, namely bookshelf. There was one book that caught his attention the most: _**Learn One-hundred Different Languages in a Year**_.

He grabbed the book and sat down on the couch beside the cat, accidentally sitting on the remote and turning on the TV.

"_On news today another body has been found in alleyway of Metro City. Police forces are trying their best to catch the murderer. The victims so far have been single males and women. Until the matter has been solve and the murderer has been caught, residents are asked to stay indoors from eight p.m. until sunrise."_

'_Murder huh? I wonder if that strange woman or that beast thing could be doing the killing?' _Naruto thought.

After a few hours of reading the book, Naruto fell asleep. The book was on top of his head and he was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. But then someone grabbed the book.

"Silly." The voice belonged to a woman.

The woman turned the TV off, then picked Naruto up and carried him toward the bed. "You're not as heavy as you look," the woman said to the sleeping ninja.

Placing Naruto down on the large size bed, she than placed a warm blanket him. "Good night…Naruto." Naruto felt someone kiss him on the right side of his face, but didn't open his eyes.

**The next day:**

Naruto woke up the very next morning to the smell of food. Getting up, he notice he was in bed. Had he fallen asleep there? He shook his head; he remembered being on the couch. Then again, he did black out while reading that book last night.

Naruto looked and saw pancakes, eggs and bacon freshly cooked for him, as he saw a little sign which read **"Naruto only" **next to the tray. Who had done that for him?

He heard a familiar "meow", and looked down to see the white cat staring at him. Had the cat's owner made this for him? Naruto walked over to the table and saw another little sign.

"**Hello Naruto, I thank you for bringing Felicia home. She seems to like you very much. It would be a big favor if you looked after her while I'm away for a couple of months. Don't worry about paying any bills, I've already taken care of them."**

**From Felicia's owner**

"Felicia? So that's your name." He smiled at the white cat. Then it suddenly hit him. '_Wait a minute…how did they know who I am?'_.

He heard Felicia meow and saw that she had something in her mouth. It was Naruto's frog-wallet. She dropped the wallet and his Konoha ID came out. Naruto quickly sighed with relief. It was just his old Genin ID.

"I guess your owner was looking for you, huh?" Felicia again meowed at him. She nuzzled her head against his right leg. Naruto patted the cat's head as he heard her purr loudly.

'_I wonder how he's doing,'_ Naruto thought back to their friend in the hospital.

**The hospital:**

Naruto and Felicia, who was perched on his right shoulder, returned to the hospital to visit their white-haired friend. But when Naruto return to the room where he was staying, they only found an empty room. Naruto asked a nearby nurse about the whereabouts of their friend, but the nurse didn't know where he went. Suddenly Felicia hopped off of Naruto's right shoulder and meowed at him before running off.

"Hey Felicia, where ya going?!" he yelled as he ran after the cat.

Following Felicia outside of the hospital, they came to an alleyway near the hospital. There Felicia stopped as she held her head high as if she was smelling for something.

"Why did you go off running?" he asked while picking up the white cat.

Felicia meowed at him before she licked his face, and then he heard the sound of someone groaning in pain. Naruto put the cat down as he slowly walked toward a large dumpster. Behind it he found his white-haired friend. The man's bandages were red in the chest area.

He gasped when he saw Naruto,

"What are you doing here? Come on, everyone is looking for you," he told his white-haired friend.

"No, don't take me back," the man wheezed.

"But you're hurt." Naruto frowned.

"I said don't take me back." He glared at the Uzumaki. "Will you take me somewhere…safe?"

Naruto paused for a moment as he saw Felicia walking over to the man and nuzzled against him.

"I know a place, but you'll tell me why you don't want the people at the hospital to look after you." The white-haired man nodded.

**Felicia's Owner's apartment:**

"Rest here," Naruto said as he helped the man to the couch. "I'll be back. I'll see if I can find bandages to replace your old ones." He then went off to do this.

The man noticed a broken katana lying on the table. He looked at it for a moment, feeling something familiar about it. He got up from the couch and slowly walked towards it. He touched the handle, and suddenly a flash of images filled his mind as he heard a familiar voice.

"_Foolishness Dante, foolishness. Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself."_

"_No one can have this, Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda!"_

"_VERGIL!"_

"Ugh." The man took one step back and by mistake stepped on Felicia's tail, causing her to scream. The man fell back on the couch.

Naruto quickly rushed back to see what was going on. He saw Felicia was licking her tail, and the man was on the couch groaning in pain. He went to check on the man only to see his body glow with a blue aura, and the chest wound vanished before his eyes.

**A few hours later:**

Waking up to the sound of hearing news talking about what the weather will be tomorrow, the man opened his blue eyes only to see Felicia the cat staring down at him. She meowed at him before looking away.

"You're up. Good." He heard Naruto's voice. He turned his head to see Naruto eating what appeared to be a bowl of ramen. The man slowly got up only for the blonde ninja to tell him not to. "It seems your wounds…are healed. At least that's something." He smiled at the man.

"Vergil," the man said.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused.

"My name," he said.

"Oh your name is Vergil." He smiled.

"Everything else is still a blurry to me." He sighed.

"At least you remember your name."

"How long was I out?"

"Almost all day; it's eight o' clock. Now tell me why didn't you want to stay in the hospital."

Vergil sighed. "I don't like that place," he said. "I felt something watching me. I didn't feel…safe."

"Well I'll be honest with you, I don't like hospitals…well, hospitals that don't have Baa-chan in 'em anyway." He chuckled.

Vergil couldn't help but smile. Naruto's fiendly attitude reminded him of somebody, but he couldn't remember whom.

**Elsewhere: Somewhere in another world:**

Somewhere in another land in another world, there ws a small European country called Latveria. Once ruled by a brutal tyrant, it was finally freed by its hero and current ruler.

That new ruler was Victor Von Doom, a.k.a Dr. Doom, a villain to others but a hero to his people.

Dr. Doom was spending his days planning on a matter that has been bothering him since the days of his childhood. The return of his mother Cynthia Doom, whom he lost so long ago. Whenever Doom wasn't planning on his goal of taking over the world or dealing with the likes of other heroes, he was trying his best to locate his mother. He made several unsuccessful attempts to free his mother's soul which was trapped in the realm of the Demon Mephisto.

Dr. Doom was performing another experiment within his lab when suddenly he heard a voice. "**Hello Victor," **it said.

Dr. Doom remained silent as he noticed the background shifted into darkness. He waited until the voice to spoke to him again. "**I need your help."**

"For what reason would Doom help the likes of a bodyless voice?" he mocked.

"**I can help you if you help me. I know what you want. I know what you've long for, for years. You desire power."**

"Bah, Doom has power. More power then you could ever image."

"**_Tsk-tsk-tsk,_ still performing those foolish experiments. Still trying to find your way to find 'her'. Well I don't blame you. She birthed you, she was only used for 'his' doing, and she died because of 'him'. And now her soul is trapped in his realm forever. You try and try and try again but have found nothing but dead ends."** The dark voice chuckled.

Doom balled his fists in anger. The dark voice chuckle again.

"**Now that I have your attention I can help you Victor. I give you my word as an Old One. I hate Mephisto as much as you do. He thinks he's so powerful and so godly but my power is beyond the likes of that pathetic ant." **Doom could hear the anger in the unknown being's voice. "**If you wish to save your mother's soul you'll have to do one thing for me and one thing only."**

"What is it?" Doom asked.

"**There are three seals that need to be destroyed. Each of these seals holds a great link-the world as you know it-together. These seals are also the barriers of the dimensions: if you shatter at least one of the three barriers, it should crack the dimension your mother is held within."**

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" Doom asked.

"**Nothing, nothing at all. I only wish to return your world to its original state. No great harm shall come to the world, only balance will return to this world thrown into chaos."**

"This world is not in chaos. This world is under Doom's rule by Doom's law." Now the Latverian ruler was really getting suspicious.

"**That's only one country, not the whole planet, Victor. You have the power to do this. Think about it. Don't you want your mother's suffering to end? I think she's suffered long enough."**

There was a long pause.

"Where is the first seal?"

"**The first seal is being taken care of by one of my servants. I will tell you where the second seal is held."**

"What of the third seal?"

"**That one will crack soon enough…"**

**End of chapter 2**

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy chapter two of this fic, I'm taking everything slow for a bit for the beginning chapters, don't want the whole cast showing up so soon maybe one by one yeah.**

**Now I know alot of you thought it was Sparda but however it was Vergil now if your wondering this is Vergil after DMC1, if you played DMC3 and play as Vergil you can see dark Vergil wore the same clothes Sparda wore. meaning after he was defeated by Dante during DMC1, since Vergil vanish upon defeat unsure if he lived or not is unknown even to Dante. But he was surprise to know he fought his brother unknowingly but some hinting since Dante said "A man with guts and honor!"**

**Now many of you asked if the cast from MVC2 would show up since this is a fic and not a game. The question is..."Sure why not?"  
I was interested in the characters in MVC2 and MVC3 (though still don't understand why Jill and Shuma were the only DLC characters even in UMVC3 version)**

**Anyway the story and Naruto's journey in this new world has only just begun!**

**PS-The girls in the harem so far-****Naruto X Felicia X Morrigan X Chun-Li X Jean Grey X X-23 X She-Hulk-**

**Will show the rest later, also if you want to see the pics of most of the characters, just check my profile.**

**Well that's all for now everyone later!**


End file.
